


The middle of the street is safe

by Sama_Senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sama_Senpai/pseuds/Sama_Senpai
Summary: She wants to die





	The middle of the street is safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited because im a lazy prick.
> 
> So here you go, read my shit.  
> Hope you enjoy

The attacks got worse and worse every day. She couldn't even get up anymore. What the fuck was going on? Even if she took her medication everyday, nothing helped. Why wouldn't anything help? She wanted to die. She was in so much pain. It hurt. She can't move. It hurt. It hurt. It hurts. It hurts. 

She lost her will to live ages ago, not caring whether or not someone came inside the house and shot her in the skull. She hated physical touch. Whenever something even skimmed her skin she would cry out in pain, feeling like a thousand needles pricked her skin all at the same time.

She hasn't eaten in days. She can't find the will to get out of bed. She was dull at this point. Not being able to feel anything. She saw no point in living. She wanted to die. Everything hurt. She wanted to die. 

Everything just got worse day by day, minute by minute. She couldn't even breath without pain coursing through her body. She wanted to die.

Millions of thoughts swarmed through her mind. A voice in here head telling her she was worthless. She didn't deserve to live.

Without thinking she got up, putting on jer shoes. She walks outside talking one last look at her house. She closes the door.

She's about to walk into the street when she starts to cry. She doesn't know why. She wanted this. Every fiber on her body was screaming for her to walk away. But she knew it was natural instinct. If she lived all that was left was misery. She was sobbing on the floor, unable to contain herself. Months of sadness and anger overwhelmed her. She waited for a while. She needed to calm down or she would never be able to do this. After the sobbing turned into sniffs, she prepared herself. She waited for a car to come speeding. Finally, with one thought in her mind, she jumped.

 

She can hear the sirens and the screams and the crying. Her head pounded. She blacked out seconds later, unable to keep conscious.

She woke up in a hospital room. Wait. She was awake? Why was she awake? What the fuck? What's going on? I thought I was dead?

She starts to freak out as she realizes her plan hadn't worked. She had to deal with the consequences of therapy and hospitalizations. Everything hurt. She started to sob, knows her life was gonna be much more worse than it already was. 

She rips the IV out of her arm and bolts through the hospital. People are screaming and all she can see is red. She makes it out the door, slightly tripping on her hospital gown. 'The street' she thinks. She takes off running, almost getting caught by a police guard. People start blocking her way. She pushes through them successfully getting to the street and without a second of hesitation she jumps. And all she sees is black. 

 

She doesn't wake up this time.


End file.
